


One on One

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://theswearingkind.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://theswearingkind.livejournal.com/"><b>theswearingkind</b></a>, prompt: "Randall-fic"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One on One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theswearingkind](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theswearingkind).



"That was out on you."

Randall moved to defend, and too close. There was no one to call foul, and no one would, when he crashed his wide torso into Chester's.

They were still wet from the game of one-on-one in front of the Texas A&M dorms when Chester hustled Randall into the building and let Randall see the whole, wide, sweat-soaked world for the very first time. Their girlfriends had gone out, and, knowing LaShawn's shopping habits, Chester and Randall had all afternoon together. They wouldn't need it, though, 'cause Randall was coming _now_.

Like a breaking wave recedes, Randall soon found himself back in his own dorm room, freshly-showered, pretending to be someone he wasn't. Maybe it'd always been there inside of him, but it wasn't inside any more, and it probably would never be again.


End file.
